Fox Boy and Demon Girl
by Spidey Legend
Summary: En vez de Lisanna, es Mirajane la que es absorvida por Anima. En vez de Edoras, Mirajane queda atrapada en el mundo shinobi donde conocerá al inigualable Naruto Uzumaki. Pairing: Naruto/Mirajane, obviamente. COMPLETADO.


**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen. Punto final.**

**Hola a todos, en el día de hoy y tras un parate les traigo este One Shot crossover entre Naruto y Fairy Tail como festejo de mis cuarenta publicaciones en este sitio. Espero que les guste.**

**La pareja, como verán, será Naruto y Mirajane. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**XXX**

"Fox Boy and Demon Girl"

_Naruto / Fairy Tail_

_By Spidey_Legend_

_12/05/2013_

**XXX**

* * *

**M**irajane Strauss es una de las más reconocidas magas del Gremio Fairy Tail. Junto a su rival Erza Scarlet son las únicas magas de clase S que existen en el Gremio.

Mirajane, a su vez tiene un hermano y una hermana. Elfman y Lisanna respectivamente. Posee un carácter muy fuerte pero ama profundamente a sus hermanos.

La vida de la muchacha cambió para siempre cuando aceptó llevar a sus hermanos a aquella misión.

En un principio, era pan comido. No era una misión difícil ya que no quería arriesgar a Lisanna y por eso, a pesar de su rango, había aceptado una misión menor y los tres hermanos partieron.

Todo se fue al demonio. Se enfrentaron a una criatura que resultó ser más poderosa de lo que pensaron y lucharon. Valientemente, con todas sus habilidades pero parecían no tener resultado.

Mirajane estaba herida por la pelea y aunque Lisanna estaba bien, pero asustada, la hermana mayor no quería que interviniese. Luego Elfman utilizó su magia y se transformó en una criatura similar a la que estaban enfrentando y lo venció.

Sin embargo, el costo fue gigantesco ya que Elfman después de derrotar al enemigo, se volvió contra sus hermanas. No era culpa de él, debido a que perdió por completo sus facultades y su discernimiento. Atacó sin piedad a sus hermanas.

Mirajane estaba exhausta por la pelea anterior y sabía que no podía hacer volver a Elfman. Lagrimeaba de impotencia al no saber como resolver la situación.

De pronto, Lisanna salió de su escondite y se paró frente al transformado de su hermano y con una sonrisa le hablaba calmadamente para tratar de entrarlo en razones.

Mirajane se puso frenética porque sabía que no podría lograrlo.

Lisanna estaba en peligro.

Ella le gritaba a su hermana pero no le hacía caso. Lisanna creía que podría lograrlo.

Mirajane corrió hacia su hermana. Gritando, muy asustada. Sabía, o al menos intuía lo que iba a pasar.

Con un último esfuerzo, Mirajane logró su objetivo. Empujó a su hermana fuera de la línea de ataque de su hermano y recibió el golpe.

Mirajane sintió el dolor más grande su vida y fue lanzada por los aires rumbo al bosque.

Lisanna estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido.

Elfman reaccionó.

Poco a poco fue volviendo a su forma original.

No tardó mucho en reconocer lo que había sucedido y fue corriendo a buscar a su hermana. Lisanna lo ayudó. Ambos temían lo peor ya que Mirajane, además del golpe, ya estaba muy malherida y era bastante probable que necesitase urgencia médica.

Ambos hermanos correrían rumbo al bosque tratando de seguir el rastro de su hermana para atenderla pero nunca lo lograron.

Solo encontraron sangre, y mucha. Elfman y Lisanna perdieron a su hermana y cuando regresaron a su Gremio, decretarían su muerte para dolor de todos los miembros.

Alguien que lo tomaría muy mal sería Erza, quien a pesar de tener una rivalidad notoria con la otra muchacha, la consideraba su amiga. Makarov estaría muy triste por perder a uno de sus hijos, después de todo, para el anciano, todos los miembros del Gremio eran sus hijos.

Elfman y Lisanna lo tomarían para peor. Lisanna se retiraría de las actividades como maga y se dedicaría a atender el bar del Gremio, organizar las misiones y ayudar al maestro en todos los menesteres necesarios.

Elfman sufriría una herida emocional muy grande, una tan importante que lo estancaría como mago al no permitirle avanzar a pesar de sus capacidades. Elfman jamás abandonaría su sentimiento de culpa respecto a la muerte de su hermana.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

En tanto, Mirajane había volado por árboles por unos pocos segundos hasta golpearse contra un árbol en la cabeza y quedar desmayada de espalda al piso.

No recuperaría la conciencia hasta mucho después.

Sin que ella lo hubiese notado, Anima se activaría y la llevaría a otro mundo, pero no a Edoras; sino a un mundo diferente. Un mundo donde los magos y la magia no existen. Allí estaría poblado por shinobis y kunoichi. Jutsus y aldeas en lugar de magia y gremios.

Demonios si, seres malvados también. Al parecer, eso si lo tenían en común.

Mientras Mirajane estuvo inconciente, su vida corrió gran peligro y hubiese muerto de no ser por Tsunade Senju.

Anima había transportado a Mirajane al mundo shinobi, específicamente a la ciudad Tanzaku momentos después de la batalla de los sennin Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Naruto, aprendiz de Jiraiya había ido junto a su sensei en búsqueda de la mujer para nombrarla la siguiente Hokage de la aldea pero las cosas se habían complicado al aparecer Orochimaru, un shinobi renegado y la batalla no se hizo esperar.

Mientras los sannin peleaban, Naruto y Shizune, la aprendiza de Tsunade, se enfrentaron con la mano derecha del renegado, Kabuto Yakushi.

Finalmente, Orochimaru no consiguió su objetivo y tanto él como Kabuto se retiraron.

Tsunade aceptó ser Hokage y todos estaban alegres por los acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, aún estando en plena calle, Mirajane apareció en su fatal condición y los presentes, corrieron a socorrerla.

Tsunade evaluó la condición crítica de la chica y procedió a curarla junto a Shizune. Estaba muy mal pero tras un árduo trabajo, lograron salvarla pero como aún seguía inconciente, se la llevaron hasta el hotel para que descansaran.

Ellos también lo hicieron, ya que habían tenido un día bastante agitado.

A la mañana siguiente, Mirajane despertó muy confundida acerca de lo que pasó y cuando vio a Naruto y los demás, se preguntó por sus hermanos.

No supieron contestarle. Lo que ella recibía como respuesta no tenía sentido para la muchacha. La cuestión era lo mismo en viceversa.

Jiraiya pudo teorizar, tras un tiempo de comparación y los posibles hechos, que Mirajane había realizado sin saberlo, un viaje interdimensional entre diferentes mundos.

Una teoría rara pero Jriaiya explicó que los sapos le habían explicado hace un tiempo que las invocaciones de animales hacían eso, lo que no hacía extraño la teoría del origen de Mirajane.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto ofreció su ayuda a la chica quedó algo sorprendida por la actitud del rubio. Los demás también pero en especial a Jiraiya. El chico tenía un corazón de oro. Había elegido sabiamente a su discípulo.

Mirajane terminó aceptando. Aún estaba confundida por todos los hechos pero no tenía nada que hacer y necesitaba ayuda. Ellos parecían buenas personas y la mujer rubia le había salvado la vida. Por ahora iría con ellos para realizar todas las averiguaciones pertinentes y así regresar a su mundo para así poder reunirse con sus hermanos.

Mirajane se tragaría su orgullo y su actitud un tanto belicosa por el momento pero poco a poco florecería ante sus cercanos y pronto conocerían a la verdadera muchacha de cabellos plateados.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Desde ese momento, Naruto y Mirajane formaron un vínculo pocas veces visto antes.

Regresaron a la aldea. Tsunade fue nombrada Hokage y Shizune su asistente.

Naruto y Mirajane empezaron a compartir el mismo departamento, claro luego de las presentaciones pertinentes a sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi y al resto de sus amigos.

Cuando Naruto les explicó la situación, todos quedaron sorprendidos pero ofrecieron su ayuda para ayudar a la muchacha. Incluso Kiba, a pesar de su intento de babosada que quedó frustrada cuando Mirajane lo apalizó mostrando su verdadera personalidad. Nadie volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

Jiraiya rió, le recordaba mucho a Tsunade. Kakashi también, porque le recordaba a Kushina.

En los ratos libres, Mirajane investigaba como regresar y pensaba mucho en sus hermanos. En sus compañeros de Gremio y también en Erza, con quien compartía una rivalidad a la par de Naruto y Sasuke como pudo apreciar al poco tiempo de conocerlos.

Por ello, Mirajane quedó sorprendida cuando Sasuke decidió desertar de la aldea y unirse al enemigo jurado de ellos, Orochimaru. No sabía porque y aunque comprendió las razones cuando Jiraiya se lo explicó tanto a ella como a Naruto, no lo comprartía.

Ella también vio a Naruto con un nuevo aura que le recordó mucho a Natsu y sonrió. Algo dentro de ella se había despertado tras las declaraciones del rubio y más tarde reconocería la actitud de Lisanna con Natsu. Mirajane sentiría lo mismo con Naruto.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Mirajane sintió que Naruto se sentía herido. Consideraba a Sasuke su amigo, además de su rival y la promesa que lo ataba. La muchacha sabía que si Erza hacía algo parecido, no se sentiría tan bien.

Por lo tanto, Mirajane decidió acompañarlos en el viaje de tres años. Ella se haría fuerte. Estaba decidida a acompañar a su amigo y a su sensei. Dentro de ella, no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarse con sus hermanos de sangre y del gremio.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Así pasaron los tres años y sus caminos se entrelazaron muchos más.

Poco antes de regresar a la aldea tuvieron un encuentro que marcaría la vida de ellos para siempre.

Finalmente el enfrentamiento entre los rivales se realizaría.

Jiraiya se enfrentó contra Orochimaru. Naruto hizo lo propio contra Sasuke y Mirajane tuvo que hacerlo frente a Kabuto.

Las peleas fueron muy parejas pero la baza a favor de los enemigos de Konoha se iba inclinando cuando Mirajane se encontraba perdiendo frente a Kabuto. Aunque tenía un excelente nivel, la regeneración del renegado evitaba que diese el golpe final.

Naruto seguía muy igualado con Sasuke quien trataba de no usar su sello y se defendía con su sharingan y ataques ya conocidos. No quería que nadie supiera sus jutsus secretos.

Jiraiya, en ese momento decidió culminar con el mayor error de su vida y siguió los pasos de su primer alumno. El sannin utilizó el Shiki Fuujin en su antiguo compañero quien no pudo evitarlo.

Terminado el jutsu, ambos shinobis estaban muertos y en brazos del Shinigami que devoraría sus almas por el resto de la eternidad.

Los sobrevivientes observaron estupefactos como los legendarios luchadores morían. Sasuke y Mirajane estaban sorprendidos. Kabuto, extasiado por ver aquel jutsu y Naruto perdió el control. Al parecer no estaba preparado y lanzó su furia. El demonio dentro de él se apoderó durante unos instantes y comenzó a atacar a todo a su alrededor.

Sasuke y Kabuto no tuvieron oportunidad. Ninguno estaba preparado para resistir al jinchuriki con seis colas del Kyuubi y perecieron rápidamente, aunque no por ello sin dolor.

Mirajane no podía salir de su asombro. Nuevamente le sucedía lo mismo y no podía hacer nada.

Comenzó a llorar. Despechada. Desconsoladamente frente al hombre por el cual tenía fuertes sentimientos pero que aún no había podido afrontar.

Hubo un momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos y pareció un momento especial. Algo en la criatura desatada reaccionó ante la muchacha y las palabras que inconcientemente salieron de ella.

Naruto no tardó en volver a la normalidad pero se desmayó en los brazos de Mirajane que respiraba aliviada.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Luego del incidente con la muerte de Jiraiya, Mirajane creyó que era el momento de revelar lo que sentía y lo expresó al besarlo en la boca.

Naruto se sorprendió por la acción de la chica pero devolvió el beso que duró unos cuantos segundos. Todo a pesar de albergar algunos sentimientos por su compañera Sakura, aunque Mirajane ocupaba cada vez más en su corazón.

Ambos regresaron junto a los cadáveres de los demás e informaron de lo sucedido.

Se realizaron el funeral de Jiraiya y los tres cuerpos de los renegados, fueron incinerados para que nadie pudiese experimentar o estudiar los cuerpos.

Zetsu, de Akatsuki, había visto la batalla e informó a sus jefes. Esto propició un adelantamiento en los planes de la organización que lanzó un ataque con mayor vehemencia.

La guerra con Akatsuki fue letal para muchos y crucial para este mundo.

Todos los jinchurikis menos Naruto fueron capturados y sus portadores como consecuencia, asesinados. La Aldea de Iwa fue destruida completamente y no quedó más remedio que unirse bajo un solo bando en contra del verdadero líder Tobi, quien resultó ser nada menos que Obito Uchiha a quien todos creían muerto y un fracasado.

Muchos shinobis murieron en la contienda. Suna perdió a la mitad de su ejército y Kumogakure a casi todos, incluyendo a su Raikage. Tsunade Senju no sobrevivió tampoco, extinguiendo el linaje directo del legendario clan. Kakashi perdió su ojo donde albergaba el Sharingan. Danzo no sobrevivió. Para el otro bando, Akatsuki también sufrió enormes pérdidas, todos sus miembros menos Tobi y Zetsu perecieron. Se exceptuó Konan que traicionó a la organización tras la muerte de su amigo y amante Nagato.

La lucha fue encarnizada. Mei Terumi, la última Kage con vida tomó las riendas del bando contra Akatsuki y guió a todos. Sin embargo, fue Naruto quien pudo poner fin a la guerra cuando cumplió la profecía de unir a todas las bestias en el Juubi nuevamente y sellarlo dentro de su cuerpo para convertirse en la nueva venida del Rikudo Sennin.

Finalmente, Naruto se enfrentó a Tobi y lo venció. El shinobi balbuceó algunas últimas palabras pero murió sin más ante la mirada de Naruto y la llegada de su novia Mirajane.

En tanto, Mei y los demás lograron vencer al ejército de Zetsu que parecía imposible de vencer, pero lo pudieron realizar.

Los sobrevivientes vitorearon y festejaron.

El gran mal del pasado había sido derrotado y una nueva era comenzaba a vislumbrar.

Esa misma noche y enfrente de todos, Naruto le propuso matrimonio a su novia Mirajane quien aceptó la oferta con un gran beso.

Ahora ya había otro motivo para celebrar.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**EPILOGO**

La versión propia del Anima había sido abierta y esperaba que los dos viajantes se decidieran a cruzarlo.

Tras otro tiempo más luego de la gran guerra shinobi, Mirajane pudo descubrir, gracias a la ayuda de los sapos, como volver a su mundo.

Por un lado la alegró mucho pero por otro estaba triste porque cabía la posibilidad de tener que dejar a su prometido y a este maravilloso aunque complicado mundo donde había hecho incontables amigos y había conocido al amor de su vida.

Mirajane no sabía que hacer, pero Naruto no le dio tiempo para elegir.

Ante la sorpresa de todos los que sabían la verdad acerca de Mirajane, Naruto le dijo que se iría con ella hacia Earthland.

Sorpresa era la palabra que mejor cabía en todos los presentes.

Naruto solo sonrió y explicó.

Ahora que ya no existía Akatsuki, los Uchiha, los Senju y había un solo Bijuu como en los orígenes, Naruto consideró que era mejor que él se fuera también para que nadie con conocimiento pudieran comenzar un nuevo ciclo de horrores.

Kakashi le cuestionó que eso podría pasar en el nuevo mundo pero Naruto dijo que la probabilidad era casi nula ya que nadie lo conocía. En cambio, alguien nuevo en este mundo podría querer ser el nuevo Tobi y traer más desgracias.

Algunos no estaban convencidos pero aceptaron la respuestas.

Hubo tristeza en la despedida pero tenían que aceptar que Naruto había tomado su decisión.

Naruto y Mirajane se tomaron de las manos y caminaron juntos hacia Anima para desaparecer hacia Earthland.

Momentos después del cierre del portal, los sapos explicarían que de vez cuando, tratarían de contactar entre ambos mundos para no perderse novedades.

Mei Terumi realizaría una Eulogia por los caidos y fundaría la única y nueva aldea shinobi con todos los sobrevivientes. Ella sería electa Kage cuya misión principal era la defensa de todos los pobladores civiles del mundo.

Una nueva era de paz comenzaba a regir.

En tanto, Naruto y Mirajane cruzaron el portal rumbo a Earthland y terminaría en Clover, justo enfrente de la convención de los distintos maestros de los gremios de Fiore y algunos de sus amigos como Natsu, Gray, Erza y la nueva miembro Lucy.

Sin embargo, las aventuras de Naruto y Mirajane en Earthland sería una historia para contar en otro momento.

* * *

**XXX**

**FIN**

**XXX**

* * *

**Uy, me alegro haber terminado este One Shot entre Naruto y Fairy Tail que quería realizar desde hace un tiempo. Como habrán visto, en esta historia cambié un poco las cosas e hice que Mirajane fuera al mundo Naruto y tras una serie de aventuras, ambos prometidos regresaran a Earthland para continuar sus actividades allí.**

**Como lo establecí en el epílogo, Naruto y Mirajane llegan justo después de que Fairy Tail derrotara a Erigor y su gremio oscuro para después hacer lo mismo con el miembro Kageyama y el demonio de Zeref Lullaby en Clover.**

**En la continuación de este One Shot, que será publicado cuando algunas de mis historias hayan sido completadas, se relatarán como Naruto y Mirajane se unen a Fairy Tail tras la sorpresa de todos. Habrá arcos argumentales propio del manga y otros inventados.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, me mandan un mensaje.**

**Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
